


Dating the Avengers would include...

by Sammyfaith2017



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyfaith2017/pseuds/Sammyfaith2017
Summary: Self-explanatory with the title.





	1. Steve Rodgers (aka Captain America)

Dating Steve Rodgers Would Include:

• Cuddles  
• Bear hugs  
• Cliché movie dates  
• Going on missions together  
• Steve always trying to protect you  
• Steve admiring your beauty when you’re not looking, thinking of how lucky he is  
• Him slowing up so you two can go for runs together, then him going longer for a real workout  
• Him letting you borrow his shirts/hoodies  
• Drawings  
• Practicing with his shield and you two are practically in sync with it during missions  
• Helping him catch up on the things he’s missed  
• You teasing him and him tickling you for it  
• “Not so funny now, is it?” *cue the adorable smirk*  
• Being best friends with Bucky and Sam  
• Them being like your older brothers and always teasing you  
• Him impressing you with his dancing skills  
• Ignoring Tony’s comments  
• Tony staring at you two in shock when he heard you having sex the previous night  
• Nicknames for you: doll  
• Nicknames for him: old man (when you’re teasing him)


	2. Tony Stark (aka Iron Man)

Dating Tony Stark Would Include:

• Tony not having that much sex with you because you are different than any other girl and he wants to treat you with the respect and care you deserve  
• Parties  
• Kicking his butt while training  
• Forehead kisses and rough, passionate lip kisses  
• Butt slapping  
• “Can I try on the suit?”  
• Having JARVIS alert you if Tony is drunk and/or working too late so you can go take care of him  
• Being friends with Rhodey  
• Rhodey being glad that Tony found a serious relationship with someone who can help straighten him out and that loves him for who he is, not for his last name  
• Tony bragging about you all the time  
• You holding him after he has a nightmare and when he has panic attacks  
• Constant flirting in public  
• Full time seduction at home  
• Ok I know I said little sex but come on, this is Tony Stark we’re talking about – he’s still gonna be seductive  
• Him staring a lot. But not where you’d think he would; he stares at your face with admiration, not able to muster a smile because he doesn’t believe that he deserves you  
• Nicknames for you: babe, sweetheart  
• Nicknames for him: Iron Ma’am (when teasing him), babe


	3. Bruce Banner (aka The Hulk)

Dating Bruce Banner Would Include:

• Not much PDA; Bruce doesn’t particularly like being in the public eye so he will stick very close to you, holding your hand  
• Hand holding at home (not around Tony because Bruce knows he’ll never hear the end of it)  
• Him trying to help you cook dinner  
• Then you kicking him out of the kitchen when he starts burning things  
• Cuddles and Netflix  
• Zen music after his stressful days of work  
• You two looking for the perfect child to adopt and make your own ☺  
• You steeling his sweaters and him secretly thinking you look cute in them  
• Lunch dates  
• Calming “the other guy” down  
• Teaching Bruce to love himself the way he is - all of himself  
• Nicknames for you: hon, a short version of your name  
• Nicknames for him: Brucey, babe


	4. Thor

Dating Thor Would Include:

• Secret trips to Asgard, against his father’s wishes  
• Pop tarts  
• Him helping you lift the hammer  
• Sweet kisses  
• Frigga adoring you (when she’s alive)  
• Her hiding you from Odin  
• Him being protective over you  
• Him teaching you about the workings of the galaxy  
• Being friends with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three  
• Being best friends with Heimdel  
• You fixing him up after battles  
• Helping him pick out good “midgard” outfits  
• Staring at each other from across the room  
• Tales of Asgardian battles  
• Consoling him when Loki “dies”  
• Nicknames for you: he doesn’t quite understand the purpose of them but will sometimes call you “my love”  
• Nicknames for him: mighty one, babe


	5. Clint Barton (aka Hawkeye)

Dating Clint Barton Would Include:

• Him teaching you how to use a bow and arrow  
• Hugs from behind  
• Passionate sex  
• Him being overprotective of you  
• Forehead kisses  
• Cheek kisses  
• A lot of kisses  
• Kissing you when another guy tries flirting with you  
• Butt slaps  
• Clint not only being your boyfriend but your best friend  
• Sharing ear phones  
• Being best friends with Nat  
• Calloused hands  
• Fixing him up after missions  
• Embarrassing each other  
• Him singing to you when you can’t sleep or when you’re upset  
• When he is deaf, you do everything you can to learn sign language  
• Clint loving how empathetic you are about it  
• Flirting in sign language so Tony has no idea what the hell you two are talking about  
• Nicknames for you: babe, sparrow, birdie  
• Nicknames for him: Katniss (teasing), Legolas (teasing), bird boy, archer, babe, hawkie


	6. Loki

Dating Loki Would Include:

• Him taking you to unknown worlds  
• Rough kisses  
• Him being overprotective  
• Steamy sex  
• Arguments of dominance  
• Magic  
• Nonchalantly teaching him to love and respect the world(s)  
• Smirks  
• Him saying things he doesn’t mean when he’s upset  
• Opening up his heart  
• Nicknames for you: little lamb, my queen, [my] love  
• Nicknames for him: my king


	7. James Buchannan "Bucky" Barnes (aka The Winter Soldier)

Dating Bucky Barnes Would Include:

• Passionate kisses  
• Him taking things slow because he’s afraid to lose you  
• Him being able to sleep anywhere without being uncomfortable  
• You begging him to let you get a puppy  
• Him only opening up to you or Steve  
• Being best friends with Steve  
• Helping Bucky and Sam learn to get along  
• Stories from his time  
• That irresistible smile  
• You forcing him to take ridiculous selfies and him having a cold face in every one  
• Him getting his revenge  
• Cuddles  
• Goodbye kisses  
• You being the only one to snap him safely out of his nightmares  
• Helping him with his PTSD  
• Him putting his head in your lap  
• Dancing  
• Sparring leading to kissing  
• Him taking his backpack everywhere (Captain America: Civil War era)  
• Nicknames for you: babe, doll, a short version of your name  
• Nicknames for him: Buck, babe, James (ironically), Barnes (when you’re mad), Bucky-bear (only when no one else is around because he hates it and you love it)


	8. Pietro Maximoff (aka Quicksilver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro can still come back, shut up.

Dating Pietro Would Include:

• Butt slaps  
• Make out sessions  
• Passionate kisses  
• Being best friends with Wanda  
• Him being overprotective of you  
• Him tickling you because he loves your laugh  
• You two pulling pranks on each other and Clint  
• Clint telling you (half jokingly) that you could do better but is happy if you’re happy  
• Pietro coming back at Clint with a smirk, “Who was it that saved your life again?”  
• Always being worried about one another  
• Meaningful sarcasm  
• Him giving you neck kisses when you’re giving him the silent treatment  
• Fair/Festival dates (and him winning you the biggest stuffed animals in the park)  
• Him giving you speeding kisses, JUST enough for you to feel it  
• Him giving you puppy eyes whenever he wants something  
• Tangling your hands in his hair  
• Wanda recording your cute moments together  
• Writing notes for each other  
• Him teaching you to speak Russian  
• Him completely adoring you when you get a word right and being proud when you have conversations with others in Russian  
• Nicknames for you: моя любовь (pronounced: moya lyubov, meaning: my love), красивая (pronounced: krasivaya, meaning: beautiful), мой вор (pronounced: moy vor, meaning: my thief; because you stole his heart)  
• Nicknames for him: speedy, sonic, моя любовь (^ once you figure out how to pronounce it right), Piet, road runner


	9. Sam Wilson (aka The Falcon)

Dating Sam Wilson Would Include:

• Steve teasing Sam about you but being happy that his friend found someone like you  
• Being friends with Steve  
• Holding hands  
• Sam always protecting you  
• Him cooking breakfast in the morning  
• Listening to music together  
• Wearing his Air Force t-shirts  
• “You’re not getting this back, by the way.”  
• “As long as I’m the one who gets to take it off ;)”  
• Lots of kisses  
• Hugs from behind  
• Working out together  
• Matching each other in the ring, never having a clear winner  
• Sleeping in each others arms before he leaves for a mission  
• Teasing him about getting beat [up] by Ant Man  
• Morning runs  
• Naming your child Riley after his fallen friend  
• Him making you laugh 24/7  
• That sexy laugh of his  
• You begging him to let you use his wings and him always refusing  
• Laughing profusely when he complains about people calling his wings a bird costume  
• Him being so f-ing proud when you join the avengers  
• Him making a complete fool of himself to cheer you up after a bad/rough day  
• Nicknames for you: a shorter version of your name, babe, sexy  
• Nicknames for him: falcon (obviously), babe, bird boy or big bird (both of which he HATES)


	10. Scott Lang (aka Ant Man)

Dating Scott Lang Would Include:

• Him always making you laugh  
• Sweet kisses turning into make out sessions  
• Being really nervous about meeting Cassie  
• The two of you becoming best buddies  
• Him always popping up behind you in the suit and scaring the crap out of you  
• That earning him a punch in the arm (and sometimes the face by accident)  
• His arm always being around your shoulders so everyone knew you were his  
• Nose kisses because he thinks it’s cute that you scrunch it up when he does  
• Tickle attacks cuz he’s a goof  
• Him ruining the moment  
• Telling him awful ant puns because you know it irritates him  
• Cassie always wanting to visit  
• The two of you often acting like kids but being serious and romantic at the right times  
• Becoming friends with Louise and the others  
• Louise making you waffles when you visit  
• Butt slapping  
• Always looking for the spot where he hides his suit  
• Nicknames for you: babe, hon, something punny with your real name  
• Nicknames for him: ant man (obviously), babe, handsome, scotty (teasing)


	11. Peter Parker (aka Spider-Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Tom Holland's Spider-Man. You can imagine it with one of the others if you want but it'll be a little OOC.

Dating Peter Parker Would Include:

• Study dates  
• Rooftop dates  
• MOVIE DATES  
• Literally everything dates  
• You being the first to find out he’s spider-man because of your women’s intuition  
• Stealing his web-slingers when he isn’t looking  
• Arguing about which Star Wars movies are better  
• Being best friends with Ned and MJ  
• Teasing him an Ned when they get nerdy over their LEGO sets but thinking it’s adorable  
• Being jealous of Liz  
• Standing up to Flash when he bullies Peter  
• Him saving you when someone tries to mug/abduct you at night  
• You calling him your “knight in spandex armor”  
• Mad blushing from Peter  
• Flash trying to come onto you and take you from Peter  
• Which leads to Peter beating the shit out of him  
• Lets just say Flash never gives Peter a hard time again…  
• MJ drawing you two a lot  
• Tony giving Peter dating advice  
• Karen giving Peter dating advice  
• Peter eventually taking you to meet the avengers  
• Ned filming your cute moments  
• Ned, MJ, and Aunt May totally shipping you two  
• Aunt May completely adores you, btw  
• You two are soul mates – let’s be honest, he’s the Han Solo to your Leia  
• Peter swinging you around the city at night  
• Him bragging to you about stealing Captain America’s shield  
• You not agreeing with Stark’s side of the civil war, which led to a period of discomfort between you and Peter  
• Peter always telling you how beautiful and perfect you are  
• Random gifts just because  
• Nicknames for you: babe, spider-girl (only around you of course and eventually Ned; then Ned also calling you spider-girl)  
• Nicknames for him: spider-man (obviously), Pete, spidey, hero, babe


End file.
